


A Boy and His Socks

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Banter, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus fic, Olicityhiatusficathon, Slight Smut, Summer Vacation, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: Just my first contribution to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon. Sara and Felicity over a quiet lunch discuss what she did over her summer....Hint socks...





	A Boy and His Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**“A Boy and His Socks”**

 

 

The room around them was bustling with the sounds of buser’s carrying dirty dishes and, servers checking their tables. Felicity dragged her finger along the edge of her half empty water glass while Sara’s voice drifted softly around the space around her. 

“Hey if you’re going to ignore me then we can just skip the monthly lunches and go back to skyping when I’m in the calling area.” 

Felicity’s eyes slipped down to the wrinkled table cloth while she smiled shamefully. “Sorry Sara I was just daydreaming...” she admitted as Sara’s chest deflated before her downcast stare. 

“What caused the daydream?” she asked almost cautiously which made Felicity’s eyes snake upward. 

“You asked about my summer and, well I guess I just sorta got sidetracked,” Felicity hiccuped absently while Sara’s fingers inched toward one of her untouched French Fries. 

She giggled at first thinking her thoughts had swerved toward her once again burgeoning romance with Oliver. Felicity saw the sassy smile and, the devious wink displayed over her very interested face. “Oh so are you saying you were daydreaming about Oliver?” she finally managed to chuckle between her small swallows. 

Felicity’s head shook easily as her friend’s easy laughter filled her soul with happiness. “Oh sweetie my daydreams of Oliver leave me feeling far more than distracted...”

Sara nearly choked on her fry when she sputtered, “I can’t believe you just alluded to your sex life!” 

* * *

 

Felicity shrugged, “What I’m satisfied so sue me!” 

Sara giggled, “Okay, okay so what were you thinking about?” 

Felicity dragged her finger over the glass’s rim one more time as her chin dipped and her voice dropped, “You’re going to think I’m crazy but, I was thinking about socks...” 

Felicity narrowed her eyes when Sara’s half chewed fries came flying toward her scowling face. Sara’s choked, “Socks has you all hot and bothered?” made even Felicity sigh humorously at the carefree memory.” 

* * *

 

_The lights from the city below flickered absently along the walls of a space that once had been their home. The green striped bedspread was rumbled, two shopping bags were tossed along the floor near the desk at the open, oval shaped window. Two figures were sprawled out over the bed lying there with their legs intertwined. The early morning breeze flickered along the windows making the pair jump slightly. He moaned first with trepidation while his partner nuzzled at his chest with the tip of her button like nose. “It’s been weeks and, I still jump at the slightest sound...”_

_She nuzzled over the puckered skin of his once perfect if not slightly faded tattoo, “Yeah well that’s why neither one of us has spent the night alone...” she announced with a slight yawn._

_Oliver’s fingers danced along her spine making her skin prickle as the cotton of her tee shirt bristled along the pore-less surface. She brushed her fingers gently over each small rivet of his abdomen until she felt his skin jump against her touch. His lips brushed over her brow as she slid her chin along the outer aspect of his shoulder. “Yeah about that...” he mused while she slid her warmed feet along the line of his calves._

_“We agreed to take it slow...” she instantly shot back. “We agreed to take our time,” she giggled while her fingers danced along the fabric of his boxer’s waistband.  
_

_Oliver’s toned body shuddered from his forehead and, down to his toes when he gulped, “Is that why you suggested sock shopping over sex this afternoon?”_

_Felicity’s full bodied laugh vibrated through both of them as she swiftly replied, “We had sex...we just had it after we bought you some socks!”_

_He nuzzled her forehead as she slid her chin over his shoulder and smiled, “I can’t believe you insisted on so many,” he chirped as her eyes flew to the shopping bags near the room’s corner. His suit was lying innocently on the floor while her dress was draped over the back of her vanity chair._

_She ducked her head into the space between his ear and shoulder as her cheeks rapidly flushed, “I can’t believe sock shopping became such a turn on...”_

_Oliver’s chest rattled with amusement against her warmed chest. She felt her shirt riding up along her waist as his fingers swiftly traveled over the lines of her curved hips. She felt his lips over her temple as he snaked his arms around her sides. She trembled when his newly socked feet traveled along her own cotton bound toes. He growled seductively, “I told you I needed socks...”_

_Felicity rolled her eyes quietly before anchoring her lips to his chiseled jawbone, “We’re you always this corny?” she mumbled while his whiskers brushed along the tip of her tongue._

_His massive fingers stretched along the small of her back until  she felt her back arc from the welcome pressure of his naked skin once again brushing against her own. Her stomach flipped as she slipped his boxers down past his hips. Her body teemed as her thighs parted, her blood raced and, heart thudded as he slowly closed the distance between them. He chuckled darkly once he was sliding along her inner walls, “Would you find it corny if I thanked you for my new socks?”_

_She placed a soft kiss along the corner of his lips while her soft words traveled along his parted mouth, “Not if causes this response...”_

* * *

 

Felicity’s cheeks flushed as the memory turned from innocent and happy to one that would leave her feeling bereft and, in need of Oliver’s loving attentions. Sara just stared at her wistfully as she mumbled with slouched shoulders, “You’re really in love with him aren’t you?” 

Felicity smiled quietly as she dragged her finger along the water glasses rim once more, “What gave it away?” 

Sara grinned sweetly and, reached for another fry when she replied, “Because only someone in love would find a memory about socks so appealing.” 

Felicity pushed her hair behind her ears and, grinned widely with red cheeks and, a pounding heart. “You should try it so when I ask what did you do over your summer vacation you too can say...” 

Sara beat her to the corny punchline. 

“Oh nothing much I just bought some socks...” 

Both women dissolved into fits of endless giggles while the restaurant around them continued moving along. The rest of her summer exploits would be discussed and, even a few tears would be shed but; in that moment all that mattered was a boy and his need for a new pair of socks. 


End file.
